Life Into the New
by Hippo and Friends
Summary: Celes and Locke come together again, hoping to settle down and life a peaceful life with each other. But all their plans change when they encounter the god-like Norne. Rated M for violence and sexual content. Part of the Hippoviewniverse.
1. Mourning Locke

Chapter One: Mourning Locke  
By Hippo  
  
The February sun had set on the Castle Figaro. The castle was usually happy and full of excitement, both not today.   
Today was a day for a ceremony, and a sad one at that. Friends were seated n a room in the castle that Edgar would   
dedicate as a memorial to Locke, who was lost when the Falcon suddenly crashed. He was not found, so it was   
decided that a simple plaque would be dedicated in his memory. His friends would speak to the plaque, for final   
goodbyes.  
  
The first to speak was one of the first to encounter the late thief. It was Terra, who no longer had any magic powers,   
but still maintained her rightous heart. "Locke, I'm so sorry. I was the one who got you into this mess. You saved me   
in Narshe, and because of that you joined the quest. You were so good to me, Locke. I don't think I'll ever have   
another friend like you."  
  
The green-haired girl returned to her seat. Two people now stood up. A grandfather, and his granddaughter.  
"Locke," choked Relm, "you did so much for me. You saved me from a burning building that nobody I know would   
go in. If you didn't come to my village, I would have never met my father. Locke, please tell my father I love him."  
Strago was the next to speak. Locke, if you hadn't brought Terra to my village, all the townspeople would have   
forgotten who they really were. And you had the bravery to enter a burning house to save my dear little Relm. And   
you taught me to be young again. Thank you." The family sat down. Another individual stood up. Tragedy to this   
man was not new, he had seen his wife and son die before his very eyes. He was Cyan.   
  
The chivalrous old man began to speak. "Locke, at first I was shocked that thou had protected Celes and Terra,   
because they were originally Imperial soldiers. Apologies to you. Thou taught me to forgive,   
Locke. Please take care of my wife and son."  
  
As Cyan sat down, Setzer was the next to eulogize. "Locke, it should have been me who went down with the   
Falcon, not you. You helped turn me into a sleazy gambler into a caring man. You showed me the true   
happiness of life. Shalom, good friend. You can never be replaced."  
  
The gambler took his seat as the royal twins stood up simotaniously. "Locke, you befriended me early; you were the   
first friend I had as king," said Edgar sadly. "If it weren't for you, Figaro would have been destroyed by the empire   
long ago. Your cunning tactics save the kingdom. Good-bye, my friend." "Locke," said Sabin, "my brother said just   
about everything I wanted to. But I just want to say that if the Empire did conquer Figaro, an act that you helped   
prevent. Farewell."   
  
The twins sat down. Mog was the next to speak. " I miss you, kupo. I saved you from the Narshe guards, then you   
saved me from that Lone Wolf. If it weren't for you, I'd be feeding the worms, kupo! Rest in peace, friend."  
  
Mog sat down and Gau stood up. "Gau sad. When first hear of you, Gau think you bad person. But you not. Gau   
miss you."  
  
Gau sat down. There was only one person who hadn't spoke yet. Everyone turned to face her. She stood alone,   
apart from the others. Her head was hung in sadness. Edgar approached her, but his brother stopped him. "Leave   
her alone," he whispered. Edgar nodded.   
  
The rest of the group walked out of the memorial room, but Celes still stood there, alone. For the first time in her   
life, she really felt alone. Tears began to stream down her soft face. Finally, she spoke to the plaque.  
  
"Oh Locke......I just don't know what to say. When your first rescued me from the dungeons of South Figaro, I didn't   
know what to say then, either. When you were protective of me, I had though you either had a crush on me or were   
just crazy. But when I learned of what happened to Rachel, I understood how dangerous life really is. Thank you for   
coming with me to Vector. And I never did forgive you for doubting me. But I forgive you now, I understand that   
your were pressured by the rest of us. But Locke, you gave new hope to my life. Shortly before the Empire jailed   
me, I had planned to end my life. I wasn't born, Locke, I was grown in a lab. My birthday is the anniversary of when   
I was removed from the incubator. I was raised for eighteen years to be a heartless soldier, not to love, not to enjoy   
life. Locke, you changed that. I had never heard music before the opera. I never knew what grief was until you told   
me about Rachel. And Locke *sniff* I am feeling an immense ocean f it right now. You taught me love, and..I...love   
you, Locke. But it's too late now, Locke. Now I know how you felt. I too have lost *sniff* somebody I love. Locke,   
you were the most important person in my life. But I know, despite my *sniff* dearest wishes, I can never be with   
you again. I am going to leave Figaro Castle for good now. I don't even know where I am going, but I will never   
return. Good-bye, Locke." With than, she turned around and headed for the exit. 


	2. A Long Night

Chapter 2: A Long Night By Hippo  
  
She walked out of the Castle. It was February, and the ground was covered in a white blanket of snow. Flakes were falling gently from the sky. But it was cold. Very cold. Celes was not dressed in warm clothing, and she was far from comfortable. The tears were still coming down.  
  
Soon the castle was out of sight, and the temperature was beginning to drop. More snow was falling now, and a gust of wind was beginning to pick up. Celes was beginning to shiver. "You are a strong woman, Celes, and you can handle the winter," she said as she hugged herself.  
  
By now it was so cold that the tears Celes had been crying had frozen into ice. It was a blizzard now, and Celes could not see anything. It did not matter, because the freezing wind stung her beautiful eyes. She had no sense of direction. She was shaking and her teeth were chattering loudly. Her long, golden hair was dancing wildly with the  
  
wind, sting her face whenever it hit it. She was so upset that she wailed loudly. Tears, which quickly turned to ice, streamed down her cheeks.  
  
A new pain traveled through Celes' forehead when she hit something. She couldn't see, so she felt around, and learned that it was a wooden structure. She moved gradually along, until she reached a corner. As she continued to follow the wooden structure, she noticed that the wind had suddenly stopped. Feeling confident she opened her eyes. She was inside. This was a house. Nobody else was there, so it was obviously abandoned. She proceeded into another room and found a chair. She immediately took advantage of it. She was still shivering, but there was nothing she could do except to think of what to do next.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a creek. Although already shivering, she was frightened. She had no idea where she was, or whose house she had entered. She crouched down in the chair as the creaking footsteps entered the room. Closer and closer were the footsteps. "Who's in here," said a less than friendly voice. Celes immediately looked up. Her heart raced as she set her eyes upon the site in front of her.  
  
"No...not possible," she said, tears coming from her eyes again. "It can't be...am I dreaming? Is it really you?"  
  
The figure sighed. "It's me," said Locke.  
  
Celes was almost out of strength, but she still managed to spring up and throw her arms around him. She was physically stronger than him, and he groaned as she constricted him. Locke hugged back, even though she was still freezing.  
  
"Locke..don't ever do that again!" she cried with tears, of joy this time, streaming  
  
down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said gently.  
  
"Locke," Celes began, "I was certain you had died! I left Figaro because I had nothing left .Locke, what I am trying to say I that........I love you so much."  
  
Now Locke was crying as well. "Celes, I love you too." Locked wrapped his arms around the small of her back and pulled her toward him. And the kissed long and deeply. Celes had never kissed anyone before, and she loved the  
  
sensation. After the kiss, she rested her head on his shoulder. Locke rocked her gently. They would never be apart again.  
  
"We'll have to stay here over night, won't we?" said Celes softly.  
  
"This blizzard won't die down for a while. Don't worry, there's a bed upstairs." said Locke. Locke took her by the  
  
hand and led her upstairs to the bed.  
  
"Locke, stay with me tonight," said Celes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought I had lost you. I can't bear to be away from you again."  
  
"Celes...."  
  
"Locke, please."  
  
Locke could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Alright," said Locke. He embraced her and kissed her again. Celes kissed back as Locke ran his hands over her back. Celes caressd Locke as well. Then, suddenly, she reached under his shirt.  
  
Celes stopped abruptly. She cou'dn't believe what she just did. She immediately withdrew her hand, and realized another aspect of her personality. She was supposed to live a life of celibacy. She felt guilty about her sexual desire.  
  
"What is it?" asked Locke.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Celes. I let my feelings take the best of me.."  
  
"Celes, don't be sorry," said Locke gently. "This is what the Empire told you to be like.. Celes, I love you with all my heart. "  
  
"And I love you so much I would take a sword in the heart for you," she replied.  
  
"Then let your  
  
feelings take you over. You are a free woman. Do what your heart desires." "And you, my  
  
love, do the same."  
  
She pressed her lips against his and moved her hands back up to his shirt again, and undid the buttons. She brushed it off and felt his chest under the undershirt as she kissed his neck. Locke was kissing her head. Celes moved her head up and their lips met once more. Celes ran her hands over his bare shoulders, and Locke caressed her back. He slid his hands down to her waist, and they stopped kissing. The two lovers gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Celes," began Locke, "soon there will be no turning back. Now is our final chance."  
  
"I do not want to turn back," replied Celes,. " We are casting our souls into paradise. There is no way we  
  
can leave. The option to turn back died long ago. Right , love?" Locke smiled. "Locke, actions  
  
speak louder than words."  
  
Locke nodded. There was no turning back. He grasped her pants, tugged them, and dropped them to the floor.. With that, they continued to kiss passionately. Celes caressed Locke's back until she grasped the bottom of his undershirt. She pulled it off and began to kiss his chest while running her hand over his bare back. Locke ran his fingers through  
  
her long blonde hair. Celes kissed her way up to his lips again, causing his hands to slide down  
  
her shirt to her panties.  
  
"I will love you forever," whispered Celes into his ear.  
  
Locke tugged her panties, and they slid on their own down her legs. "And I will love you forever too, my  
  
angel," he responded.  
  
Celes stepped out of her panties and grabbed Locke's pants. He nodded and she pulled them down. Locke grabbed the bottom of her shirt, so as she pulled his pants down, she slipped out of her shirt.  
  
Celes hugged her love tightly. "I will never abandon you," she said.  
  
"I will never leave your side," he responded, and unsnapped her bra, which fell to the floor. Celes slipped off his boxers and froze in horror. Nobody had ever seen her unclothed before. But the horror soon faded when she remembered she was no longer a soldier, and that Locke loved her with all his heart. She knew instantly what was about to happen. Locke slowly rested her on the bed. Her eyes sparkled at the soul she would give her life to.  
  
"Locke.......I'm ready."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't." She closed her blue eyes and braced herself.  
  
*****  
  
Hippo: Well, that's my first serious fic ever, and the last fic of any kind that I intend to do  
  
for a little while. And....  
  
Putty: Hey, how come I wasn't in this one?  
  
Hippo: It wasn't appropriate?  
  
Putty: What?! Woof! You're getting the worst revenge ever given in the history of man,  
  
or dogkind. When you get it, you'll wish you died a slow and painful death!  
  
Hippo: No, Putty, noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Putty: Too bad! [FART]  
  
Hippo: Ugh! 


	3. The Intruder

Chapter 3: The Intruder  
By Rhino  
  
  
Celes opened her eyes. The world was a blur to them, but that soon settled. She felt a breeze across her body, and remembered she was naked. She felt her arms wrapped around something   
as well. She felt something breathing from below, and it all came back to her. "It wasn't a dream," she mumbled happily. She kissed the sleeping Locke on the forehead and dozed off   
again. She was still tired from her long trip.  
  
She woke up again later, to find she was alone. She sat up and looked around the room. "Where could he be?" she said to her self. She then heard the sound of a tub filling up coming from the   
bathroom. "There's a bathtub here?" Celes asked herself. "Who would abandon a house like this?" She shrugged, realizing she needed to bathe as well. She walked over toward the bathroom and   
through the door.   
  
Sure enough, Locke was in the tub. Without saying anything, Celes walked over and got in the tub with him. She smiled as she felt his hands wrap around her. "Good morning, angel," said   
Locke.   
  
"Good morning, love," she responded.   
  
"You comfortable?" asked Locke.   
  
"Oh, of course," responded Celes. "After all, I used to shower with guys all the time when is was with the   
Imperial army!" Locke's jaw dropped. "Just kidding," said Celes.   
  
Locke was surprised. "You never used to joke like that!" said Locke.   
  
"I'm just so happy!" responded Celes ecstatically. "We're together again. For good. Nothing makes me happier," she continued.   
  
"Celes," said Locke, "there is something I never told you,"   
  
"What is that, my love?" "When you used that spell back at the research facility, I thought you had sacrificed yourself for us. None of   
us really had time to think, because of the situation we were in, but when I went to be that night, I cried myself to sleep. And that's when I realized I loved you."   
  
A tear slid down her cheek. "Locke, there is something I need to tell you as well," said Celes. "When I awoke on the island, after the end of the world, I thought everyone was dead. But I   
especially thought of you, because you said you would protect me. And then when Granddad died, I tried to kill myself. I thought everyone I loved was gone. So I jumped into the sea. I   
awoke the next day, and I found myself drenched on the beach. I was bitter. I wanted to be dead. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw your bandana. I knew you were alive and lost my desire   
to end it. And that's when I realized I loved you. I even kissed the headband!" The couple giggled. Celes turned over to face him. Locke rubbed her bare back as her warm breasts pressed   
against his chest. The two went in for a long kiss.  
  
Their time of bliss ended abruptly. "What's wrong, Celes?" asked Locke.   
  
"Locke, I just heard something downstairs. Somebody's here!" She sprang out of the tub and went to the bedroom to   
get dressed. Locke soon joined her.   
  
"Who do you think it is?" whispered Locke.   
  
"I don't know, but I've heard bandits like to hide in abandoned houses like these!" responded Celes nervously. "We have to get out of here!"   
  
"Is there another way out?" asked Locke.   
  
"I don't think so," she responded.   
  
"Then we'll have go downstairs and try to sneak past whoever's down there."   
  
"I'll go first," volunteered Celes.   
  
"No," said Locke, "I'll go."   
  
"Do you have a sword on you?" Locke shook his head. "Then I have an advantage. Stay right behind me." Locke did as he was told.   
Celes went over to the doorway to the stair well. Nervously, she poked her head around the corner to see if anyone was there.   
  
"Hold it!" bellowed a threatening voice.   
  
At first, Celes could only see a shadow, but soon the intruder came into view. He was unshaven, and almost looked similar to Cyan. Celes then looked in horror as she noticed he had a revolver   
in his right hand, pointing straight at her.   
  
"Don't move," said the intruder in a quiet, but serious tone of voice.   
  
"You bastard!" yelled Locke. "Let her go!"   
  
The intruder shifted the gun forward, so the tip was touching Celes's forehead. "Try anything stupid and her brains will be all over the place," he threatened. Locke stood back. What   
can I do, he thought. " You're a pretty girl," said the intruder. Locke stood helplessly as the woman he loved was being held captive. "You are going to do what I want," said the intruder to   
Celes, with his revolver still toughing her head. The intruder slowly moved behind her. He gripped the seam of Celes's pants with his free hand as a grin appeared on his face.  
  
Locke saw his chance and punched the intruder in the face. "You keep your hands off of her!"   
  
The intruder staggered back and angrily pushed the gun out. The intruder shifted his revolver to point at Locke. Celes immediately jumped in front of him. "Get out of the way, or I'll kill you   
instead!"   
  
"No!" said Celes. "This person is too important for me. He is the love of my life; I love him more than I can love anything else."   
  
"You are saying," said the intruder, "that you are willing to die for this son of a bitch?"   
  
"I would die one hundred times for him if I had to," responded Celes. The intruder grunted and made a face.   
  
All six ears jumped to the sound of a bang. Locke and Celes looked at each other in fear. Then Locke saw what he had been dreading. Celes's chest was covered in a big circle of blood. She   
lifted her right hand to touch his shoulder. Then she fell to the ground with a thud. Her eyes closed as a stream of blood continued to flow out from under her. She did not move again after that.   
  
"Celes," whispered Locke, "no........." 


	4. I'll Help You

"Now, please don't make the same mistake she did," continued the intruder.   
  
Locke gazed down at Celes's lifeless body, and he began to cry. "You killed her, you fuck!" he managed to choke.   
"You were going to rape her, weren't you?"   
  
"She's pretty," responded the intruder. "It's a shame she head to be difficult."  
  
Locke was sick. The woman he loved was gunned down before his eyes. By a stranger, so unexpectedly. Just when   
the two of them were imprisoned in complete bliss, one of them came to an unnatural end.   
  
"Now," continued the intruder, "please strip her of all her jewelry." Locke did not move or speak. "I'm not going to   
ask you again," said the intruder, in a more threatening tone of voice. "If you do not do as I say, you will be joining   
her."   
  
Finally, Locke spoke. "Listen to me, intruder. You killed the most important thing in my life. I would love to kill   
you if I had the chance. And I would make sure you die slowly and painfully. But even in this time of extreme   
sorrow, I still know you can never win. You have killed us in Figaro's territory. The king has no tolerance for   
murder, especially for two of his close friends."   
  
"I think I've had enough of you," said the intruder as he placed the gun to Locke's throat and cocked it.   
  
All ears were filled with a strange sound. It sounded like a snowstorm, but it was inside. Finally, it ended in a sharp   
cracking noise. Locke blinked and couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. The intruder was locked in ice. He was   
still pointing the gun at him, and his glare was still just as sinister. But he was frozen.   
  
"What the hell just happened?" asked Locke out loud.   
  
"Simple," said Celes, "I cast an ice spell."   
  
"Celes!" cried Locke.   
  
She helped herself up and stood on her feet. Locke threw his arms around her, and she hugged back.   
  
"Shhh, Locke, I'm sorry if I scared you."   
  
Locke had no idea what to say. "But he shot you in the chest!" was the only thing he could think of.   
  
"Locke...........there is something I need to explain," responded Celes.   
  
Locke nodded. He was quite confused over what just happened. Celes closed her blue eyes and began her story.  
  
"I don't know why, but my magic didn't disappear when the statures were destroyed. Terra's magic disappeared.   
Even Strago's lore is gone. I can't explain it, but my power is still here."   
  
"You don't suppose you might also be an esper, do you?" asked Locke.  
  
"No, I don't think so," said Celes," because Terra lost all of her magic powers."   
  
"Did you harness any power from the statues?"   
  
"No, and I don't think it would matter if I did, because when they were destroyed, all powers generated by them   
were destroyed."   
  
Locke was puzzled.   
  
"There is something else," began Celes, "that I never told you. Actually, I've never told anybody. I know this sounds   
kind of weird, or hard to believe, but I do not age. I will never grow old. I will look the same forty years from now   
as I do now."   
  
At first, Locke remained silent out of surprise. Finally, he managed to ask her, "How can   
that be?"   
  
"When I was born, I was allowed to age until the age of seventeen. Then, a strange man injected me with something.   
I don't recall his name, it was Hojin or something like that. Anyway, I was sick for two months. I almost died. The   
serum he injected me with was used of seven other experiments, people grown in a test tube, like me. I was the only   
one who survived." Celes stopped to catch her breath. "Eventually, I learned the scientific truth behind it. Mitosis   
does not occur in me. My cells do not divide. If I cut myself, I must use healing magic, or I will bleed to death."   
Celes paused. She put her face in her hands as if she was embarrassed. "Sorry, Locke, I know it sounds weird."   
  
Locke placed his hand on her shoulder and offered his support. "Hey," he said, "Terra's story was weirder."   
  
Celes giggled slightly, but she did not feel too much better.   
  
"Celes," said Locke, "I'll help you find out who you are."   
  
"You will?"   
  
"Hey, I was successful with Terra, wasn't I?"   
  
She hugged him again. "Thank you."   
  
"Anything I can do for the one I love most." .  
  
"We have to go now," said Celes. "I used most of my magic power to heal myself, so I could only cast Ice 1. This   
intruder will recover shortly."   
  
Locke nodded, and they left the abandoned house for good. With her last glimpse, Celes saw the intruder, not having   
moved and inch. They reached the outside to notice that the storm was gone. It was daylight, and the sun cast a   
beautiful reflection on the snowy ground.   
  
"So how do we get back?" asked Locke.   
  
"I have no idea. I came here through a blinding snowstorm. I don't even know where we are," responded Celes. She   
looked around for her tracks, but they had been snowed over. The wind was gone, but the temperature was still far   
from pleasant.  
  
"We can't stay here," said Locke, remembering the intruder.   
  
Just then, Celes noticed a hill a few hundred feet from the house. "Locke, if we walk up that hill, maybe we can   
see something," she suggested.   
  
They walked to the top of the hill, and saw nothing. Locke let out a sigh of disappointment. Then he turned to face   
the house again, and was surprised at the sight that greeted him. "Jidoor!" he cried out.   
  
Celes turned around quickly. "Jidoor?!"   
  
"Yeah, that was Owzer's old house we were in!"   
  
"That's right," said Celes, "he abandoned it when Relm won him a bigger mansion in Kernick!"   
  
"Who would abandon a house like that?" wondered Locke.   
  
"A cheap bastard!" blurted Celes.   
  
Locke's jaw dropped.   
  
"What?" she asked, with a grin. "I'm learning!" Both of the lovers broke into laughter. "You thought   
I was a sweet little girl, didn't you?"   
  
Their laughter was interrupted when Locke noticed something that wasn't funny at all. The intruder was standing in   
the doorway, glaring at them. The ice spell had worn off. Before they knew it, he was racing toward them. "Let's get   
outta here!" exclaimed Locke. Celes nodded.   
  
They began to run in the opposite direction down the hill. This side was higher and steeper. Neither Locke nor Celes   
had any idea where they were heading, but both of them knew that the blood-thirsty intruder was gaining on them   
fast.  
  
And then, it happened. Celes didn't notice it at first, because she was too focused on escaping with her life. But it   
soon came to her mind when a cold sensation hit her face. Celes shrieked as she continued to tumble over. She had   
tripped. Flashes of sky blue and white circled through her eyes as she rolled over and over again. She heard Locke   
call her name, but she had no idea where he was.   
  
Finally, she stopped. She had a clear view of the sky. That was soon interrupted, though, with the discomforting   
view of the intruder's malevolent face. He pulled out his gun again, and placed it on the fallen woman's forehead.   
"I'm not making the same mistake twice!" declared the intruder. "Time to die, little girl!"   
  
Celes closed her eyes tightly.  
  
All six ears were filled with the sound of a shot once again. But this was a different kind of shot. It sounded like   
something hissing through the air. Celes opened her eyes, just in time to se the intruder slump to the ground, dead,   
with an arrow in his back. Behind him, there was Edgar, grinning, with his crossbow in his hand. 


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise  
By Hippo  
  
It was now a week after the incident with the intruder. Locke's return was most welcomed by everyone. In fact, all of   
his friends were all over him. He rarely had any time to himself.   
  
The intruder was never identified. He was kept in the morgue in the bowels of the castle, laying in ice water for   
preservation. His was the only life that had stopped, for everyone else's continued. Both happy and sad elements   
would stray across their lives.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cyan paced around the castle, uneasy. It reminded him a lot of his own home, before he lost it. He then saw Gau and   
Relm chase each other through the hall, reminding him of his son. A single tear rolled down his noble face. Cyan   
never expressed his sorrow and pain in public, as his father taught him, but when he was alone, it haunted him every   
minute.   
  
"What shall I do?" he quietly asked himself. "How am I to continue with this life of mine?" He had no home, no   
family, no duty. His friends were always good to him, and Edgar even offered him a position as retainer, but Cyan   
still felt like he was in a foreign land, surrounded by strangers.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a statue in shiny armor carrying a sword. His attention focused on   
the sword, as he was mysteriously drawn toward it. Was this the right way? "Should I?" he asked himself. "Who   
would miss me? Whom shall mine eyes see again?" As he reached for the sword, a familiar-looking girl came   
around the corner.   
  
"Hello, Cyan," said Lola with a smile.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Locke sat alone in his room. It was nine `o clock at night, and he was staring to feel lonely. This was one of the few   
times he had to himself, yet why did it feel so empty? What was missing?  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Locke walked over to the door and answered it, to be greeted by Celes.   
  
"Hi!" she greeted him. The couple kissed and Celes shut the door behind her. "Locke, can I talk to you about   
something?"   
  
"Sure," Locke responded, curiously. He led her over to the bed, wondering what she had to say.  
  
"It's nothing bad," said Celes, noticing the worried look on his face.  
  
"Locke," she began, "do you really think we can find out who I am? Why I still have magic powers? Why I don't   
age? I know it's a concern I've had for a long time, but can we really understand it all, with the Imperial scientists all   
dead and the Magitek Factory destroyed?"  
  
"Of course we can learn everything we need to know. Terra had no parents. She didn't even have any memory. Yet   
she learned everything about herself."  
  
"Thank you, Locke. I just really needed someone to talk to."  
  
"No problem," said Locke. " You can talk to me anytime you want, love. I love it whenever we're together, whether   
we're talking or not, whatever we may be talking about."   
  
Locke took Celes's hand into his, and she smiled. The two of them had grown even closer over the past week. Celes   
never liked to be alone, and Locke rarely stopped thinking about Celes. The couple sat there, peacefully, holding   
hands for the longest time. But as much as Celes enjoyed the moment, she had to interrupt it.  
  
"Locke, there's something else we need to talk about. You probably won't like this. I know how this happens. I've   
seen it a lot myself."   
  
The worried look returned to Locke's face, especially when he noticed that Celes's face was just as serious. She did   
not look happy at all. Not that she was unhappy, just plain serious.  
  
"Locke," she began, "I know I told you this before, but when I had thought you were gone, I was devastated. I was   
about to tell you about my feelings when you were to come home. When I knew that you were still alive, I'm almost   
certain my young heart skipped a beat. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I was just so filled with joy. And   
the night we had together....it was because it let my emotions get the best of me. I'm so sorry, Locke. I knew we   
were in a dangerous place. I just wasn't thinking. It was a mistake."   
  
Locke stared into her wet, beautiful eyes. "Celes, I let my feelings get me too. It's not your fault."  
  
The couple embraced, making each other feel better. "It was a mistake we both made," continued Locke, "but it's   
over. We don't have to do that again. Not until we're both ready. It's behind us, Celes, and it's time we take our love   
forward now."  
  
Suddenly, Celes's face made a nervous expression. "It's not behind us," she said dryly. "Locke, I don't know how to   
tell you this. This is going to be hard for us to handle, but here it goes. Locke..........I'm going to have a baby."   
  
Locke was stunned. "A baby?!"   
  
"Yes, Locke, a baby," said Celes, with tears threatening her face. "I....I knew you would be upset. I just felt I had to   
tell you. I can't keep the truth from you, Locke. I'm so sorry!"   
  
With that, she got up, and ran out of the room crying. "Celes, wait!" cried Locke. But it was too late. Locke took a   
deep breath. His parents had taught him that this kind of situation was disgraceful, and there was only one way to   
remedy it. He took a deep breath. He realized what needed to be done.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Edgar entered the throne room, to find Sabin sitting alone on the throne next to Edgar's. He had a worried look on   
his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Edgar.   
  
Sabin looked at his brother with a worried face. "Something's wrong. Very wrong....." 


	6. Resolutions

Chapter 6: Resolutions  
  
Locke paced around his room. It was eleven in the morning, but he had not left his room since he had learned it from Celes. He did not sleep that night, either. He simply couldn't believe the news. He had expected to be pleased when he learned he would be a father, but instead he felt nervous and guilty inside.  
  
Locke's background had influenced his current feelings greatly. His mother told him it was a disgrace when he was a child. Everyone he had known throughout his 25 years was born in wedlock. And now his child would be the first exception to this.  
  
Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his unused pillow and threw it across the room.  
  
"Dammit, Locke!" he shouted out loud. "How could you be so stupid?"  
  
*****  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cyan curiously.  
  
"I am here because you are still hurting." replied Lola.  
  
"I be not!" declared Cyan, rather defensively.  
  
"You are," replied the unoffended Lola, in the same quiet tone of voice. "I have been hurting, too, Cyan."  
  
"Well, I am rather certain that his liege would be will to show a young lady around the castle and...."  
  
"I've come to see YOU, Cyan," interrupted Lola.  
  
Unbeknownst to Cyan and Lola, Edgar and Sabin saw them go by together. Both were thinking the same idea.  
  
"That old fart?" moaned a baffled Edgar. "What does she see in him? She can't be over my age!"  
  
"Afraid you just missed out, brother," replied Sabin apathetically.  
  
"Sabin, what IS bothering you?" asked the king a second time.  
  
"It's that stupid dead bandit," replied Sabin. "He's gone!"  
  
*****  
  
Locke stood at the door to Celes' room. His mouth was dry, and his entire body trembled. He was wondering if he should even do this. Sooner or later, it would become obvious Celes was carrying a child. And everyone would quickly figure out who the father was. Yet he was still hesitant. They had only admitted their love just days before, and he didn't want to rush her. Still, he realized it was inevitable. Gathering his courage, Locke opened the door.  
  
She had her head buried in her hands, and it was shaking. Locke could hear her sobbing as well. He was saddened so much by her sobs that he almost began to cry himself.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
Celes looked up at him until their eyes met. Her face was red, and her eyes were bloodshot.  
  
"Locke.....I....."  
  
She couldn't finish. Locke placed his index finger on her mouth.  
  
"Celes," he began, "I love you."  
  
He stopped there, unable to think of what to say next.  
  
"I love you, too, Locke," replied Celes, before he could continue. "But I don't know what to do now."  
  
"Celes," continued her lover gently as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "I love you so much, and I want to go through this with you. We may have not expected this, bu it's still our child. Our child, Celes. The most beautiful symbol of our love for each other. I want to love you and this child together."  
  
"I know, Locke," Celes whispered sadly, "but throughout my whole life, I've never thought I would have a child."  
  
"Or a family," replied Locke.  
  
Celes was baffled. She had expected him to say something more contradicting, somethingmore like "Oh, you will." She placed her left hand on his upper back, and her right on his left shoulder. He rested her chin on his other shoulder, so that their cheeks were touching. She gave a small kiss as Locke lowered his hands on her back.  
  
"Marry me," he whispered.  
  
Her hands went limp. Did he just say what she thought? Celes released him and back away slightly.  
  
Locke scolded himself. He knew it was too early.  
  
"Yes," whispered Celes.  
  
Locke's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I.....I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, Locke, I can't tell you how happy you just made me!" replied the joyous Celes as tears beganto stream down her face.  
  
"It's just that....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should have a ring. I just didn't expect myself to ask so soon."  
  
"Oh!" Celes giggled. "It's just a ring! You can do anything you want to show your love."  
  
Locke nodded. Suddenly, he undid the button and threw her skirt to the back of the room.  
  
"How about that?" he replied with a wink and a grin.  
  
Celes stood in shock, clutching her now bare bottom.  
  
"Locke!" she cried out, half a complaint and half a thank you. Before either of them could say another word, Celes threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his mouth. Tears began to flow from her eyes once more.  
  
"Locke?" asked Celes after their lips parted.  
  
"What is it, Celes"  
  
"I was born to fight. Could I ever be a good mother?"  
  
"Well," he finally replied, "I was born to steal. Could I ever be a good father?"  
  
Both broke out laughing. "I thought you preferred the term 'treasure hunter!'" teased Celes.  
  
*****  
  
"So I was going to take my life," replied Cyan.  
  
"So was I," replied Lola quietly. The two of them were seated alone at the castle's dining table. Lola had insisted that Cyan talk. Normally, no one could convince him to do so, but he found it rather difficult ignore a request from Lola. Guilt still possessed him after what he did to her, so he felt like he would often owe her something.  
  
"But," she continued, "I remembered the final letter you wrote. I simply need to find love again."  
  
Cyan could not reply. Looking down, he noticed something that reduced his comfort. Lola's hand was rested on his. 


End file.
